Sick Day
by Eric-Eads
Summary: Greg Sanders is home sick, and Gil Grissom stops by with soup? Not as dumb as it sounds.


Title: Sick Days (1/1)

Author: ShingamiYuy

Rating: PG-13 for.. Insanity.

Pairings: Gil/Greg

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, Price is Right, Comedy Central, Mythbusters, Discovery Channel, Chicken Noodle Soup, or colds.

Summary: Greg Sanders is sick with a cold, and Gil Grissom is now a nurse? Not as dumb as it initially sounds.

There are some things in the world that everyone just hates. Long lines for the best fair rides, traffic light that stay red for what seems like hours on an empty street, and getting a cold. At the moment Greg Sanders was experiencing the annoyance that was the latter.

It wasn't just a cold, no, that would be too easy. It was a compiled cold. He had any symptom that was ever made. A nose that just wouldn't stop leaking, which made him think that maybe his brain had boiled from his fever and was now dripping from his nasal passage.

That wasn't nearly as bad as the churning stomach though. It wasn't so much the feeling of it churning, the problem was it didn't stop, and it lunged upwards without warning. Even that wasn't the worse part, because barfing would be fine if it didn't always end up going through his nose and making the leaking worse, and leave a burning unclean gross aftertaste behind.

He had to admit that if it wasn't for television he would have taken enough medicine to sleep for a week. It was some kind of rule, however, that if you had to be sick, and awake, in the middle of the afternoon, then you had to watch The Price is Right. It appealed to Greg's baser instincts to watch people make fools of themselves, and he couldn't be silent about it of course. He grumbled at the screen and the people playing the games.

He never really understood why they all listened to the audience on this show. If everyone in the audience knew what they were talking about then shouldn't the people who went up on stage as well?

Making a rather loud 'ick' noise when his cell phone rang he picked up both that, and his tissue box. Plucking one out he wiped and blew his nose, quite loudly as he flipped the phone open and answered with a very nasal sounding voice. "'Ello?" Then off into a coughing fit he went.

The wince and disgusted face that was being made on the other end was almost audible in the voice, i _"Oh Greg, you poor thing. How are you holding up?" /i _Another cough along with a half sneeze was the first answer, then the vocal reply, "Hi 'Ath'ine. I 'eel otay." So it was a horrible lie, but he wasn't exactly one to say how awful he felt.

The next sentence out of the woman's mouth almost made his heart stop in concern. i _"Well I made you some soup Greg, I would have brought it myself but Lindsey has a doctors appointment, so I sent Gil over with it. He should be there soon." /i _He couldn't help it, he panicked. "WHAT! 'Athe'ine! He 'an't see me 'ike dis!"

The knock on the door almost immediately after didn't help matters. His stomach gave a worrisome heave but nothing came up luckily. Wrapping his blanket tighter around himself and quickly hanging up with Catherine he made sure his naked skin was all covered up. It wasn't his fault he was too hot for clothing. Not just in the sexual sense either, the fever was hell and despite logically knowing he should be bundled up, he had opted for nudity.

Unhooking his latch lock and then the deadbolt he tugged the slightly warped door open, peeking around it. There stood his boss, eyebrow raised, looking amused at not being invited in yet, and holding a large Tupperware dish that was sloshing about inside. "You look like crap Greg." Well that was uplifting.

Sighing, Greg kind of wiggle-hopped back, his arms in his blanket, clamping it closed tightly in front of him and walking like a penguin. "'Ello 'Issom. Come in. 'ank 'oo for da soup." The man did indeed come in, shutting the door behind him and giving the room the crime scene ogle. That look worried him as it never missed anything and he wondered if he left anything incriminating out. From the looks of things, the other was going to be here awhile since he hadn't just given him the soup and left.

"Ah.. 'ang on 'ease 'Issom. I need c'othes." And off he went in his penguin waddle to his bedroom. Tugging on some boxers and then a regular white and well worn t-shirt he returned. He felt suffocated in the fabric but he endured. Grissom had wasted no time in perusing his bookshelf and was holding a book on the basics of raising feeder insects. Shrugging his shoulder he explained it away with a quick, "I 'ave pets dat eat dem."

With an understanding nod, as he raised crickets for the same reason, Grissom put away the book and then frowned. When he had first came in the door, the comment of Greg's appearance had been from a passing glance. Now that he could see the full of him he really did look like he might keel over. "I have strict orders from Catherine, under threat of vacation time, to serve you soup and make you sit down and rest."

That wasn't uncommon, ever since Ecklie had left the lab for bigger better things, Catherine had been running the place since Gil absolutely refused to take on that job. It was good for the woman though, she got to spend a lot more time with Lindsey. Warrick and Nicky had come back from shift, and Sara had transferred to a crime lab in New Jersey somewhere not long after. The team had shifted once again, but they were adjusting. Catherine had even let that Sophia woman take on days.

Making a tiny noise that sounded like a grunt more than anything, Greg headed over to the Tupperware that now sat on his kitchen counter. Peeling it open he couldn't help the delighted sigh. Homemade chicken noodle. Greg still remembered being a little boy and helping Papa Olaf make soups from scratch as well, though they were more traditional Norwegian than this. Either way it was definitely a comfort.

"'ey 'Issom? 'ant some of dis?" Greg asked, grabbing a ladle from a drawer. The reply he received was a polite, "No thank you Greg. Catherine already stuffed me full of it before demanding I bring it to you." That sounded like Catherine alright. Snatching just one bowl down from the cupboard then, the ill CSI filled it up with what he figured he'd be able to handle and stuck it in the microwave to heat it.

Turning back towards his tiny living room Grissom looked over at him, holding up a picture frame. Oh look, he was doing that odd eyebrow thing that he always did when Greg did something overtly sexual, or insane. "Greg, is this you in a black teddy and panties?" Gil couldn't help but inquire. Coughing, and not just from a cold, the man in question stepped over and set the picture back down, his facing heating. Not that it was easy to notice with the fever. "Ah yea'.. Rocky 'orror and all dat right? 'ad to dress up." It seemed Grissom was always finding him frolicking around in women's clothing.

It was lucky that after the case involving the dead man who had been smothered by a woman's body weight that when his boss found him looking at a lingerie catalogue he had been perusing one with large women. It was easy to lie and say he was just looking at the girls, rather than saying he was considering getting a new outfit and that the purple rain color had been interesting.

The man seemed to take his excuse though and returned to browsing about. Greg had to wonder if the man was so used to wandering a crime scene that he didn't realize that poking through people's things like that was fairly rude. Not that Greg was going to protest. If he wanted to look, fine with him. Kept him from having to think of conversation that wouldn't make him sound stupid. Well more stupid, considering he probably sounded rather moronic with a stuffed up nose.

The beeping alerted him to his finished soup and he settled down on the vacated couch to eat it, along with some saltines he found in his kitchen. Gil sat down not long after with him. Being the host he was, and the fact that his show was over, he gave his boss the remote and free reign of the channels. This meant that they ended up watching an educational show. Actually, he quite enjoyed Mythbusters, and that was luckily what the man placed it on.

Better slurps of soup, he muttered out, "'Amie reminds me of 'oo, 'Issom." He did too, always so serious seeming but when he got excited he didn't have problems laughing with glee, well, Grissom didn't quite giggle with glee the way Jamie did, but he certainly enjoyed his experiments. It seemed fitting they were testing the myth that daddy longlegs were the most poisonous spider while Gil was watching it.

The man was obviously enthralled, muttering out little things about the experiments, and sometimes how they should have changed the tests or elaborated on them. Greg was hit by how normal and comfortable this way. Maybe it was the cold. Setting down his finished bowl, and hoping everything stayed inside he blinked when during a commercial the other held out a handful of medicine for him. Well, not handful, just two capsules, but apparently they were another Catherine ordered item.

Not long after he took them though he sort of lost track of himself and got a bit dopey. He was sure that people at the lab would say that he was just normal but they were always saying he was out there anyways. Yawning widely he didn't even notice when he tilted over, ending up on Grissom's shoulder while the television continued to play their Mythbusters' marathon.

Nor did he notice when the surprised supervisor next to him half covered him up with the blanket and curled him up to his side, holding his slighter frame. It felt nice though, warm, but not uncomfortably so. He wasn't even really sure when he fell asleep. He did remember waking up in the middle of the day... night for him, and being curled up on Grissom's chest as he lay on his back, snoring just softly and holding Greg tightly to himself.

Later he'd go insane over it, and secretly thrill that Gil Grissom had held him, Greg Sanders, while they both slept. For now he just lay his head down and returned to slumber, needing the rest to recover.

END

This evolved, oddly enough, from a standup comedy I was watching on Comedy Central, and not in fact, from Discovery Channels while watching Mythbusters. I really do think Jamie is a lot like Grissom, and Adam kind of reminds me of Greg in his excitement over everything… I wonder if anyone writes Jamie Adam slash? Lmao. Someone should, just for me?


End file.
